sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sky Episode 25 / Transcript
The, probably, most colorful but also brightest time of the year has finally come! Christmas is here! Today it’s the 24th of December in the year 2013. Snow is lying on the streets, on the trees as well as almost every house’s roof. Winter has reached Feather Castletown quite a while ago. However, they joy of seeing this white layer on the, usually so green, ground is reaching all over the town. And so it also does at the Feather Bell Restaurant. A great season, but now the shops and restaurants still have to be opened. And they will also be opened tomorrow, on Christmas Eve. That’s the difference between our countries and Japan. Christmas is a normal day, the students only get vacation because of the New Year’s Day. But enough of technical stuff and how the world works. Let’s just enjoy this beautiful Christmas time. OPENING A big, green tree standing inside the Feather Bell. It doesn’t reach the ceiling, but is still very big. Many people came today to eat the delicious food of the Feather Bell. It seemed like almost the whole town came to the restaurant to have a nice day. Much work, a lot to do, so Ruby saw the opportunity to ask her friends to help her with the work. Though it wasn’t really what the group expected to do today, the agreed to help her. All together. And with twelve extra helping hands, the work is finished much faster so that the girls had time to hold a conversation when there was nothing to do. “What a pretty tree you have this year, Robin!” Nanami said while smiling at Robin. “Thank you.” Robin answered with an empty plate in her hands. “This year we had a lot help decorating it! So it wasn’t so hard for me like usually. Also our parents were able to leave it to us and do something different.” She explained. “How nice. But you know, if you need help, you can always come to us.” Umeko said. Robin nodded. “I know, but Ruby and her team take over it immediately.” Robin answered. “Team? Yes, that would be the perfect way to describe a that big group of people.” Nanami laughed. “You should be glad.” Ruby, from behind the desk said. “If my, so called Team, wasn’t here, you would also have to help! And you know how hard work is during this time!” “That’s right!” Umeko answered. “Ah! By the way, you two look so cute at the moment.” Nanami said. “Thank you.” Robin smiled. “This is just because Robin asked me to wear it.” Ruby blushed while answering. The both were wearing a dark red shawl with small, white beads made of wool around the neck and as trims. But other than that, Ruby wore her normal winter outfit. Robin on the other hand wore her pink summer dress and her white boots. “Enough talking!” Sapphire interrupted. “You two are the only ones that aren’t helping here just to make a friend sad.” She said and sat down on one of the chairs that are right next to the desk. “Really Ruby, that’s not how I imagined my day before Christmas Eve.” She complained. “Hehe… I’m sorry.” Ruby said and went back in the kitchen. MEANWHILE. “It’s about time again.” Blank said. The group was sitting around one small candle shining on a small table. “This shouldn’t have taken so long in the first place.” Break said. “We should be at home again. Celebrate the time with our friends and family.” “And not looking at this small candle that has no value to any of us.” Void added. “All of this, wasn’t supposed to happen. And the only reason we are sitting here instead of being of those who love and need us is…” Time started but didn’t finish his sentence. “It’s all heavenly’s powers' fault!” Hollow said and hit the table with his fist. “They are ruining all of our plans and so they keep us away from one of our most important holidays!” Hollow said angrily. “You’re right.” Break answered, looking at him. “I’d rather be at home and watch the Aurora of this year.” She added. “Then I will end this today, for the sake of everyone and the Aurora that we are going to miss just because of them.” He said and left determined. Break followed his steps. And as soon as he has left she turned to the others. “I know that he is determined to do this, but will he have to power to do it? I mean we all are weakened now because we are missing the most beautiful time of the year.” She said but didn’t get an answer. Back at Feather Castletown, the Feather Bell was still full with customers, however Ruby and her friends were allowed to leave today. As a ‘replacement’, Umeko and Nanami decided to help the remaining Akahane family with the restaurant. “Are you sure about it?” Topaz wondered. “Sure, why shouldn’t we?” Nanami wondered. “Oh just because we were seven people, you are only three, if you count Robin.” Topaz answered. “No worries!” Umeko said. “We can do this!” She said winking. “Alright, then I believe you two. Come behind the desk.” Ruby and Robin’s mother said while taking some empty dishes back to the kitchen. “Oh well, then thank you. I guess.” Sapphire said grinning and left the restaurant together with the others. “Freedom!” Sapphire said as soon as the door was closed again. “I’m sorry for getting you into this trouble. You know, this time is just the worst if you have to work at a restaurant.” Ruby apologized. “Don’t worry about it.” Emerald said. “It’s fine. Well at least for everyone except Sapphire.” Emerald said laughing. “What? No. It’s fine. It was just so much to do and no time to relax at all.” Sapphire explained. “Yeah, yeah.” Topaz said. “No, I’m serious.” Sapphire answered. “Anyways, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Have collected all the presents yet?” Amber wondered. “Presents?” Loo wondered. “You said this Christmas thing wouldn’t be very similar to the festival.” He wondered, looking at Diamond. “Well it’s not, basically.” She answered. “What festival?” Ruby wondered then. “Renka-Moun, or wait. For you more like Sun And Moon Festival.” Loo answered. “It’s a festival from … I mean back home. I asked Dia about it but she said, your Christmas thing wouldn’t be anything like it so I guess it’s no celebrated in this world.” He explained. “Christmas is the festival to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, which is said to fall on December 25th. It has nothing to do with the sun or the moon.” Diamond explained. “Christmas is also called the Feast of Love.” Amber added. “Feast of Love… So this Christmas always falls on the same day?” Loo wondered. “Yes. Every year. Every December 25th. Although there are people who are celebrating it on the 24th.” Sapphire answered “Is that different to how you celebrate?” Topaz wondered. “Pretty. The festival is never on the same day, only during the same time of year. It always happens… as you would call it… December. Starting with Zentres 10 and ending at New Year.” He said thinking. “Zentres? I guess that’s you December then?” Ruby wondered. “Huh? Oh yes.” Loo nodded “How complicated.” Amber said. “No offense, but it feels so complicated to me. Not just that you don’t celebrate Christmas but also that you use a different language.” She complained. “At least we have one language in our world. How many languages has your world?” Loo said cold. “He has got a point.” Ruby nodded. “Wouldn’t it be nice if every country speak the same language? And by that I mean Japanese of course, then I don’t have to learn something different.” She said laughing. “Then TMK would have a Japanese name…” Sapphire thought. “I don’t think that this would work out. It rather would be English. A complete English world.” She said thinking. “What? No, then please leave it like it is!” Ruby then complained. “Why did I know that you would say something like this?” Sapphire started laughing. “When the waves of the light shine of the new moon, the miracle of tomorrow’s sun will be born.” Hollow’s voice appeared from far behind the group. “Huh, what?” Topaz wondered. “Doesn’t sound so good translated to this language, does it kid?” Hollow then slowly reached the group, the shadow that covered his face started disappearing. He looked colder than ever at the group. “Uh, well, I’d say nothing sounds good at all… if you translate Kamonian to any of earth’s languages.” Loo said, trying to not look at Hollow. “Oh you think so?!” Hollow wondered. “You think so?! There is no Aurora for you this year, you still think this is silly? Does it still sound silly?” Hollow wondered aggressively. “And what’s that supposed to mean now?” Topaz wondered. She talked quietly to Amber, but Hollow still heard what she was saying. “You! Have no right to speak up at all!” Hollow shouted. “THIS is all you fault from the beginning to the end!” He said and pointed at her. “Now quit it! If this is someone’s fault then it’s yours!” Ruby answered by also pointing at him. “How dare you.” Hollow mumbled. “You don’t see the bigger picture because your little friend doesn’t know anything about what we are doing here. But you. You! All you are doing is to make the situation worse. Worse at all!” Hollow shouted. “I will end this! I will end this right NOW!” He said creating a ball of darkness, throwing it at some fairy lights. “Katahowa! Swallow this world of light! Swallow the power of Pretty Cure!” He called and the monster grew and grew and started glowing in beautiful lights. The environment turned grey, however the fairy lights didn’t turn grey. “Girls!” Ruby shouted and the others nodded: “Magical Rainbow Paint Over! Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! Guardian Angels Of the Sky!” The six girls shouted. “Girls, you better watch out, you have Hollow never seen angry like that.” Loo warned the girls. “Don’t worry, we can take it.” Crimson said and then started attacking the monster together with the others. The six girls attacked the fairy light Katahowa by kicking it and punching it. However, it didn’t seem like anything happened at all. It seemed like the girls couldn’t even scratch it, no matter how much they tried. “Something’s odd here.” Azure said surprised. “If combat doesn’t work, then let’s try magic.” Cyan said determined. Azure nodded and called: “Everyone!” So the others would also know what to do. The others nodded too and started attacking with their magical attacks, even combined their attacks. Like Guardian Angel Sienna and Guardian Angel Saffron combined their “Yellow Thunder!” and “Orange Showtime!” attacks. Flashy, but seemed like it had no attack. Then Guardian Angel Azure and Whitney attacked together. “Blue Wave” and “White Freeze” were used together, making it look like a “Blue and White Ice Tornado” attack. Freezing, but had no effect at all. “Let us try it!” Crimson said to Cyan, who nodded at Crimson. “Red Strike” and “Green Circle” were shot together towards the Katahowa. However, the monster blocked it like it was a little snow ball. “That’s bad.” Loo mumbled. “That’s terrible! What now?” Sienna wondered. Crimson tried to answer but at the same moment, the fairy light Katahowa attacked and hit the Cures to the ground. “That is really bad, Sienna.” Crimson said while trying to stand up. “Won’t you ever give up?!” Hollow shouted. “Nope, I will never give up!” Crimson answered and flipped her hair. “Right. The feast of love. Love is everywhere. You can’t beat us at Christmas!” Guardian Angel Sienna and Whitney said together and stood up. Cyan reached her hand to Saffron. “We stay together and if one of us fights…” Cyan started. “…we will always support her.” Saffron finished. “Right. One for all and all for one.” Azure added and stood up. “You can’t just walk around trying to ruin everyone’s lives without thinking someone will stop you!” Azure said. “We are the six Cures of the rainbow. We will ever give up!” The girlss shouted and at the same moment, a bright, pink light came from the girls’ chests. The light turned into six Rainbow Tears in the respective Cure’s theme color. “The last Tears!” Cyan said surprised. And then the tears disappeared in a rainbow ray of light heading for the Feather Bell Restaurant. “The final tears ~akai!” Scarlet, shouted. “I can feel a rising, new power ~kiiro!” Yellow shouted. “A new power?” The Angels wondered. “Let the power guide you ~midori!” Green said. “Alright!” Crimson said and looked at the others. The others nodded. Then the Guardian Angels got in formation. The started standing in a circle and put their left hands to the middle. “Calling the colors of the rainbow.” Guardian Angel Crimson whispered. “The miraculous light of heaven of hope.” The remaining Cures shouted. Then a rainbow colored whirlwind was created between the girls’ hands. It started getting bigger and bigger. Then two Angels stepped aside. “The light of rainbows!” They shouted and shot the whirlwind at the monster. As the whirlwind hit the monster, the Angels called “Pretty Color! Rainbow Heart Hurricane!” and thunder-like, rainbow colored cracks attacked the monster and finally defeated it. “What a strong power!” Hollow said surprised and then disappeared. He probably feared that the attack could also hit him. So he couldn’t risk being wounded. “What a strong attack!” Azure said as she transformed back. “I know, I’m as surprised as you are!” Ruby said. “That’s the power of the rainbow ~akai.” Scarlet said. “Impressive.” Topaz said. “I know…” Amber nodded. “Also impressive, we have finally collected all of the rainbow tears.” Emerald said. “Yeah, in the end, we had the last rainbow tears all the time.” Diamond said. Ruby nodded. “Odd when you think about that.” She said and the others nodded. “Well, I hope our attack scared them away so they won’t attack us tomorrow on Christmas Eve.” Sapphire said. “What don’t I know?” Loo mumbled. “Huh?” Diamond wondered. “I mean, Hollow said that there is something I don’t know. But what?” He said. “Hm, we’ll find out.” Emerald said. “If you have nothing against it, I’d love to first enjoy Christmas, then think about saving the world.” She added. “Agreed!” Ruby said nodded. “Christmas, Sun&Moon Festival. Whatever you want to celebrate, do it. Now it’s the time of the year when you can enjoy your days without having to rush. The time when you give presents to those you love, to those you call friends or family.” Amber said. “Will your future way; blessed be.” Loo said. “Ok, I know the translation isn’t the best, but I thought it sounds good.” He said slightly smiling. “That’s what you say to others on the Sun And Moon Dawn.” “Then, blessed be!” Ruby answered smiling. And with that, the episode ended ENDING; last time Cold Party in the Sky was played as the ending song. And this time the ending credits were quite different. The ending showed the girls celebrating Christmas with their families. Starting with Ruby, Robin and their parents, sitting in their living room, playing board games together. Next, Topaz and her parents, they were seen in their house with some of their dogs and cats. Following to that, Amber and her aunt were shown, the two were making some nice cupcakes until Amber’s parents got home. Next, the Midorikusa Family in their apartment. Tsubaki and Emerald were playing card games, while their parents were in another room. Next, the scene changes to the neighbor apartment, the Aomizu apartment. There, Sapphire and Yuki were making some music and the instruments. And finally, the Shirosora family. Shirosora Kumiko put some biscuits on the table while Diamond and Low were sitting at the table. Diamond reached for some biscuits, while Loo teased her by hinting to open one of her ribbons. Then the episode ended with a photo of the six Cures. On the picture was written “Merry Christmas” and also “Blessed be!”. Category:Transcripts